


suspension of disbelief

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Ghost Ships, M/M, Slice of Life, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: There are things that Stiles is willing to accept, no matter how impossible they seem. Since Scott was bitten, he came across many. But there’s a line and he’s choosing to draw it now because some things just can’t be real.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/383182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #354: Ship





	suspension of disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet]() challenge - prompt #354: ship

"No."

"Stiles."

"Look, I have to draw a line _somewhere_," Stiles says, determined.

"You didn't when it was anything else."

"That's why I said _somewhere_. This is it, I've reached the point where my suspension of disbelief no longer manages to function, where my brain flat out refuses to pretend like this is all fine," Stiles rambles, staring into the distance, right past Derek. "There is _no fucking way_ that what you're saying is real. I can't even _say it_, let alone believe it."

"It's real," Peter chimes in, perched on one of the steps of the spiral staircase that's still in the same corner of the loft, now a little more rusty than it used to be. 

"Now you, you'd say anything if it gave you some sort of win," Stiles tells Peter pointedly, then he crosses his arms over his chest. "I do not believe a word you're saying, even though you only said two. They're both lies. Or a prank."

"Do you want to come out there with me and see it?" 

Stiles deliberately ignores the chuckle from Peter's direction and raises an eyebrow at Derek instead. 

"Really?" He tries to look incredulous but probably isn't pulling it off in the slightest. "Really, Derek? Are we going back to you trying to lure me into the Preserve?" 

"I've never done that," Derek says, letting out an annoyed huff.

"Right."

"Look, it's a thing and it's real," Derek says, sounding more exasperated with every word. "I don't know how else to convince you but to _show you_. And to do that, we'll need to head out." 

"There is absolutely, completely. utterly _no fucking way_ that the Flying Dutchman, the _ghost ship_ is floating around the Beacon Hills Preserve. There are so very many reasons why that is simply not a possibility," Stiles says. 

But he can't help it, he's curious. All of them are on good terms now, Peter hasn't tried killing or maiming anyone -- at least as far as everyone in the pack knows -- in over two years. And Stiles and Derek have left their animosity far in the past and have since become a lot closer. And by a lot Stiles means _a lot_, not just on the friendship level though Derek is one of the three people in the world whom Stiles trusts without question, the other two being Stiles's father and obviously Scott. 

Derek's more than just a friend though, finally. They started dating a year ago and Stiles still isn't used to that fact, he's unsure he ever will be. And he does believe Derek, as implausible, _impossible_ as it seems that a ghost ship has somehow managed to float away from the ocean and head inlands. There are some things that have to be beyond the realm of possibilities, some things that Stiles has deemed _too far_ on the grand scale of all things supernatural. After all, it's got to stop somewhere because otherwise Stiles wonders if he's going to die out of sheer deluge of various details that he tries to remember. 

"No." 

A pause, then Stiles sighs in defeat. 

"Okay, fine, let's go." 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
